The Traveler's Keystones
by Sleepy-Crobat
Summary: Her green eyes narrowed as she took a look at a certain universe. "Pokemon, eh? Hmm, I wonder . . ." she trailed off, a plan already coming together into her mind. This prank of hers would would cost her much of her power, and it would spark a little static between her and the Olympians, but it was worth it. So very, very worth it.
1. Arrival of the Dramatic Newbies

**LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Pokemon.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

A sigh escaped the goddess as she lounged on her throne. For someone who caused chaos left and right, she was incredibly bored.

_Stupid Olympians_. She thought. Ever since that goody-goody demigod, Percy Jackson, had ended the war, they had said that she was to lay low and let peace reign over the land.

"Don't go causing too much trouble!" mocked the red-haired goddess as she mimicked those cursed Olympians. She snorted derisively. "No such thing as _too much_ trouble, I always say."

Fueled by her anger, the goddess took a glance into the glowing orb that floated next to her. The basketball-sized crystal allowed her to take a look into different universes. It glowed brighter in response to her activating it, and the goddess once again reminded herself to thank her mother for getting her this wonderful gift.

Her green eyes narrowed as she took a look at a certain universe. "Pokemon, eh? Hmm, I wonder . . ." she trailed off, a plan already coming together into her mind. A mischievous smirk wormed its way across her face, and she rose from the throne she was sitting in. Walking out onto the wide balcony of her ever-relocating temple, the goddess gazed out today's view; the Andes Mountains, home of the Incas.

She knew that with a project this big, she would need some helpers. And the goddess already knew exactly where to get them.

The smirk finally widened into a grin. This prank of hers would would cost her much of her power, and it would spark a little static between her and the Olympians, but it was worth it.

_After all, _she silently mused to herself,_ Eris is my name and chaos is my game!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Kari's POV_

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Kari took in the scent of strawberries baking in the sun. She'd always had this weird fondness for strawberries, and she didn't even know _why_ she liked them. She just . . . did. Eyes closed and smiling slightly, Kari wished this moment would last forever; her sitting amongst the strawberry fields, doing nothing at all. It was wonderful.

However, the peace was soon broken by the thudding of footsteps quickly coming her way. Kari cracked an eye open, searching for the owner of said footsteps. Soon, a tall figure came into her view; and hazel met onyx.

"You know Carlos, the Demeter kids are gonna be really mad at you for crushing their strawberries." greeted Kari nonchalantly.

"Eh, screw the Demeter kids, we've got bigger problems right now." said Carlos.

"Did more campers go missing?" Kari asked with little concern. Over the past few weeks, campers have been disappearing left and right, so after awhile, you kinda get used to it. In fact, she sometimes wished she had disappeared as well.

"Er, no. The opposite actually." admitted the tall boy sheepishly. "We just got three new kids."

"So what's the big deal?"

"They just appeared in a flash of light over the Amphitheater."

"Wow. Sounds dramatic."

"Who cares if it's dramatic? Don't you want to check it out?" asked Carlos.

The daughter of Dionysus pondered this. Was checking out some noobs really worth getting out of her comfortable position?

"Alright," consented Kari, standing up and brushing off her shorts, "let's go see the dramatic newbies."

"Yes!" Carlos whooped, quickly grabbing her by the hand, "Come on, let's go!"

Almost any other girl Kari knew probably would have blushed at the contact, but Kari herself was immune. Oh, the perks of being a lesbian.

Being a son of Nike, Carlos was easily running past the forge, arena, and cabin area at an incredible speed. Even as fast and fit as she was, Kari could barely keep up.

"Hey, Carlos! Slow down, would ya'? Not everyone has super-speed, you know. Besides, you'll bump into someone!" shouted Kari.

"Oh, relax Kari! I'm not gonna bump into anybod-" was all he could say before he collided headfirst with another demigod.

"Hypocrite." Kari couldn't help but jab as she tried to help him up.

"Shut up." muttered Carlos, batting away her hand. He looked over at the demigod he had slammed into. "Hey, sorry for runnin- Oh, hi there Joshua. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Say, could you get off of me?" asked the son of Hecate politely.

"What? Oh, sure!" said Carlos, scrambling off of the younger of the two. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Same as everyone else, I'm here to check out the new kids." Joshua replied, dusting himself off and smiling at them. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Kari answered for Carlos. "Now hurry up, guys. I'm actually kind of interested in this."

"Yes, your highness." grumbled the son of Nike, but he followed her anyway along with Joshua.

When the trio finally made it to the Amphitheater, they found almost the entire camp already there. They could also easily figure out who the newbies were. I mean, it wasn't that hard to spot the three foreigners; even at a distance. They were the only ones not wearing orange. Kari absently wondered who their godly parents were. Making their way to the front of the crowd, the trio found the foreigners in fighting stances.

"Where are we?" questioned the boy with spiky black hair, "What do you want with us?"

"Calm down boy, you're in Camp Half-Blood and we're not going to hurt you." assured Chiron. He was in wheelchair form at the moment, as not to scare the new kids. Kari noticed that there were two boys and one girl.

"Then what's with the weapons?' asked Spiky-Head, golden eyes darting around.

Wait. _Golden eyes? Could that mean-?_ Kari looked around at the other campers. Seems as if she wasn't the only one who noticed the boy's strangely colored eyes. They were all muttering about it.

Carlos whistled softly. "Kid's got weird eyes I'll tell you that."

"They're _golden_!" hissed a camper. "Do you know what that means?"

"That you're Captain Obvious?" Carlos retorted sarcastically. "That can't be Kronos, Percy beat him months ago."

"Enough!" shouted Chiron. Everyone turned to him. "We must make our guests feel welcome. Now if you'll follow me, we can-" was all he said before the fire in the Amphitheater skyrocketed.

As trained as they were, even demigods tend to jump a little when a giant column of blue fire roars to life in front of them. Everyone (foreigners included) took several steps away from the flames.

"Does that happen a lot?" asked Spiky-Head.

"Nope." answered Kari.

When the fire finally died down to a more normal height, a screen appeared above it. It looked like an Iris-message, but way larger. It was big enough that every camper could clearly see her. 'Her' being the face that just appeared in the screen. She had curly, dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hello there, children." greeted the woman. The tone of her voice gave Kari a bad feeling.

"I want to play a game."

* * *

**YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Well? How did you like it? You can tell me in a review! (Hint hint)**

**- Sleepy-Crobat**


	2. Jumping through Loopholes

**I finally have enough OCs. Yeah. You heard me right. Know what this means? I CAN FINALLY START THE STORY. I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENTOMGOMG-**

**But I digress. Now that the OCs are taken care of, you all can start expecting faster updates! YAY! I mean, my head is filled to bursting with ideas and dialogue and all this other good stuff.**

**So hold on to your weapons, helmets, and sunglasses (you know who you are) and BUCKLE UP. THIS RIDE'S ABOUT TO GET BUMPY. (Did I mention that the seat-belts don't actually exist?)**

**AND! AND! We have some new fancy-shmancy new cover art! HOORAY FOR ART! But my skill is lacking and I apologize if you think it looks crappy. Fanfiction messed the borders up, dammit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Pokemon, or any of these fine characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Christopher's POV**_

* * *

_What kind of a greeting is that? 'I want to play a game.' _Chris snorted to himself. _Looks like someone's been watching a little too much Saw._

Back on the screen, the woman continued talking. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what these three" she gestured to the foreigners. "new kids are doing here, and that's what I'm here about!" She smiled, but it wasn't a warm one. All the campers started muttering again, about the foreigners, about the fire, and of course, about the lady in the screen.

"SILENCE!" Her voice rang out over the demigods, shutting them up. "Like I said earlier, you're going to play my little game and you're going to play by my rules. Got it?"

"And what if we don't want to play?" asked a brave camper from the Ares cabin.

"You know those missing demigods?" answered the woman with a question of her own. "If you don't play, well, then I'm afraid you'll never see them again."

"What?! You can't do this!" a girl from the Demeter cabin shouted.

"Of course I can. I'm a goddess, I can do whatever I want." stated the lady. She looked _very_ smug.

"But why are we here?"

All the demigods started; they had forgotten about the three foreigners. Apparently it was one of the guys who had spoken, the one with the . . . helmet? Yup, that was a helmet all right. A light green biker's helmet. Chris' eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why is he wearing a helmet?_

Before he could think more about the kid's weird headwear, however, the goddess had started talking again.

"Ah, yes, I was just getting to that. You see, a game with the same type of players gets, well, rather boringafter a while, don't you agree? You three are here to add a bit of _exotic flavor_, so to speak." she smiled wickedly.

"Well then," said Percy confidently, squaring his shoulders, "if it's a game you want to play, then I volunteer!"

Suddenly, the goddess' eyes went from an emerald green to a fiery blue; literally. There were flaming orbs where her eyes should have been. "NO. NO, YOU SIT DOWN, JACKSON. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SCREWING WITH MY CHAOS. YOU ARE NOT PLAYING MY GAME!"

Silence followed her outburst. The son of Poseidon looked shocked, and Chris wasn't surprised. He'd be stunned too if a goddess yelled at him like that. After a few seconds, she seemed to have calmed down quite a bit and her eyes returned to normal.

"Alright. Now that we're done with that, I'll be choosing the players." said the goddess. "Hmm, I pick . . . you, you, and you." she pointed to three kids across the Amphitheater.

"You," she said, pointing at Luna, a daughter of Tyche. She was one of his close friends. "You," Nixie, from the Aphrodite cabin, also another friend. "And how about . . . you." the goddess finished, pointing at . . . wait, was she pointing at him?!

"Now, will all the chosen step up?" Chris could hear her, but he was still in shock from being picked, so all the other demigods made it up while he was just standing there. "Hello? I said _all _of the chosen."

Chris didn't respond.

"Hey! You! Kid with the black hair! YO, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the goddess yelled impatiently. This knocked Chris out of of his shock and he slowly walked to the front. He was sure the other campers would have been laughing at him if it wasn't for the fact that he was probably walking towards his death.

_I've waited seven years for quest,_ thought Chris to himself. _Now? Yeah, not so much._

"Wait!" He looked up. It was Chiron. "There are only supposed to be three members to a quest!"

"Yeah? Well I didn't say it was a quest, did I? I said it was a game. So, there." she successfully argued back.

"You six demigods, along with these three, are going to be split into teams. You, you, and you.," she pointed to Chris, Luna, and the kid with the freaky golden eyes. "My kings and queens, are going to be on Team Amazon Fishers."

_Teams? We're on teams? And what kind of a name is 'Amazon Fishers'? _thought Chris.

"You, you, and you," this time she pointed at Nixie, some demigod he didn't know, and Helmet-Kid. "are on Team Cascade Goats. Have fun climbing!"

Chris blinked. _Okay, now I don't mind being a Fisher that much._ Anything was better than being a goat. (Sorry, satyrs.)

"And finally, you remaining three will be on Team Disaster Trackers." the goddess finished.

_Wait, what? How come they get the cool name? Why can't I be on that team?_

"Now for the rules. You all have nine days to find the keystones, got it? Nine days."

"Nine days to find _what?_" asked the kid with golden eyes.

"Hm? Oh, forgot to mention. Each team will be looking for a certain stone. A keystone to be exact." she said, holding up three brick-sized stones. Chris thought they looked like upside-down trapezoids. Each one had a different symbol on it; a green snake-thing, a blue face, (at least, that's what he thought it looked like.) and a red . . . what was that? Was it a grenade? Or a hamster? Or . . . something else?

"These are the Traveler's Keystones. They each represent a certain Pokemon."

_What? The Hades is a Pokemon? _Chris looked around at the other demigods; he wasn't the only one looking confused. Heck, even Chiron looked surprised. Oddly, (or not so oddly) the foreigners nodded like they understood something the demigods didn't. And they probably did.

"Trackers will be looking for Key Terra." said the goddess, showing them the one with the red . . . thing.

"Fishers will be looking for Key Aqua." she held up the stone with blue markings. Chris supposed it made sense, Aqua for the Fishers.

"And lastly, Key Aer for the kids. Get it? Kids?" the woman gave a small laugh and wiped an imaginary tear away. "Ah, I crack myself up. Now that all the rules have been dealt with, go run off to have one of your little meetings. And remember, the game starts tomorrow. Toodles!"

The goddess waved goodbye and the screen blacked out and faded away. That left the demigods (and foreigners) to stare at the empty air where the screen was located just a few seconds ago. And then chaos broke loose.

"Who was that?!"

"Where did she take the campers?!"

"Damn, Percy. SHE TOLD YOOUU."

"QUIET!" Chiron shouted. He sighed tiredly. "Now, will all the cabin councilors and 'game players' report to the Big House for a meeting?"

* * *

In the Big House, everyone sat around the ping-pong table, waiting for Chiron to begin the meeting. There were extra seats pulled up for all of the goddess' players.

"Right," Chiron began. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

All the players looked at each other uncertainly. Chris sighed and stood up, surprising the others.

"Well, I'm Christopher, but you can call me Chris. I'm the son of Melinoe, Goddess of Ghosts." he said. He sat back down, staring expectantly at the rest of them.

Following his lead, one of the demigods he didn't know stood up. "Carlos here, son of Nike, Goddess of Victory! And ladies? I'm _single!_" the tall boy ended his introduction with a wink.

Now that two had taken the fall, the others started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Joshua, nice to meet you! My mother is the Goddess of Magic, Hecate!" Chris thought he had a rather high-pitched voice for a guy.

"Um, my name is Luna." She started, twisting the charm bracelet on her arm nervously. Chris shook his head. He loved Luna, (as a friend) but she could be so shy sometimes. "And I'm the daughter of Tyche, Goddess of Luck."

Another demigod he knew stood up. "I'm Nixie, daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty!" she said, flicking her long, black hair over her shoulder.

The next person stood up, but Chris didn't recognize her. "The name's Kari." she said. It didn't contain any malice, just boredom. "My dad's Dionysus, God of Wine."

Now that all the demigods had introduced themselves, they turned to the three foreigners. The boy with golden eyes sighed, and stood up to introduce himself.

"My name's Justin." Having nothing else to say, he sat back down.

Now for the girl's turn. She looked at all of them silently with piercing, glacier-blue eyes, and not bothering to stand up, said "I'm Charlotte." She didn't say anything else.

_I don't think I've met anyone quieter than her. _thought Chris.

"Caden." was all the boy with the helmet said.

_I stand corrected._

"Right, now that we've introduced ourselves, we can start discussing the, uh, well," Chiron ran a hand through his hair. "come to think of it, she didn't exactly give us a prophecy to discuss."

"Who was that, anyway?" asked Carlos.

"That was Eris. She's the Goddess of Discord and Strife. She loves causing chaos."

"Yeah, we could tell."

"Wait a second!" shouted Clarisse, stabbing her dagger into the table. "How are they gonna start if there's no prophecy to give them hints?"

"Who cares?" drawled Dionysus as he walked into the room holding a wine magazine. "If they don't go, then the demibrats stay gone, right? I don't really see the problem here."

Chiron sighed. "You might not care for them, but we do. And it's our job to get them back. Preferably alive."

"Whatever." he said. Flipping another page of his magazine, he walked out of the room.

"Now, back to the problem at hand. We don't have a prophecy to guide the children."

"Um, what's a prophecy?" asked Justin. Everyone stared at him, forgetting that the foreigners didn't know what a prophecy was.

Chiron answered him. "Oh, well, a prophecy is a general prediction of the future. However, here in Camp Half-Blood, we use prophecies as a way to help questing demigods. They work to give them hints, such as a place to start searching, or a destination to reach."

"Ah." said the boy, still looking a bit confused.

"But since we don't have a prophecy, we don't know where to start." finished Nixie.

"Well then, maybe we don't need a prophecy."

Everyone turned to face the speaker. Annabeth held their gazes with a cool stare of her own, as if daring them to argue.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"Eris is smart." started Annabeth. "She didn't give us a prophecy because she knew we didn't need one."

"What?! Of course we need one! How are we going to start without a prophecy?!" demanded Clarisse, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Think about it. Why would Eris give them team names?"

"Because she thinks they're embarrassing?" ventured Percy, earning snickers from some of the demigods.

"No." the daughter of Athena deadpanned. "What if those names held some importance? What if they contained the clues we need? Take Cascade Goats for example."

"Where's the clue in that?"

"She said 'Happy climbing!'"

"So?"

"What kind of goats climb?"

Kari piped up. "Mountain goats climb."

"Exactly! And does anybody here know where mountain goats live?" Annabeth was getting excited, her grey eyes were darting around to each member of the room.

"I did a report on mountain goats once in 6th grade." said Luna, keeping her gaze on the table. "The book I was reading said that mountain goats were native to North America. They live only in the Rocky Mountains and Cascade Range." She looked up from the table as her blue eyes widened. "Wait, the Cascade Range! That's on the northwest coast!"

"So that's where you have to go! Now if that name holds a clue, think about the two others!"

"Amazon Fishers." said Joshua, testing out the seemingly ridiculous name Eris had given them. "So, does that have something to do with the Amazon?"

"I guess so. Probably the Amazon River though, 'cause they're fishers." Kari said lazily while playing with a knife.

"KARI, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" shouted Carlos, grabbing her in a bear hug. Kari quickly shoved him off.

"Yeah, and you're not."

"Why must you hurt me so?"

"Focus Carlos! Back to business, is there anything else about the name we need to figure out?" asked (demanded) Annabeth.

"Well, she did call us 'kings and queens'" said Chris, thinking back to earlier.

"So they have to look for royal fishermen near the Amazon River?" Nixie asked.

Chris' eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't think so. Either way, we still have to go to South America. We'll figure it out when we get there."

"Alright, what about the last team; Disaster Trackers?" asked Justin, finally deciding to get involved even though he looked like he had no idea what the demigods were talking about.

Annabeth smiled. "Well, the name is pretty self-explanatory. They track disasters."

"Oh, so we're gonna be a rip-off of 'Storm Chasers'? Man, I hate being a rip-off." whined Carlos.

"Shut up, Carlos." Kari muttered. "We have to track disasters, right? That sounds fun. I guess we can start by watching the news."

"Okay, is that all? We've established the target destinations for our groups and you can figure out ways to get there on your own. Meet up here tomorrow at six, (cue groans from Carlos) make sure your bags are well-packed, and wear appropriate clothing. Our guests can stay in the spare room of the Big House until then. Meeting dismissed!" said Chiron. He wheeled himself out of the room, gesturing for the foreigners to follow him.

Chris sighed. This was going to be one long, bumpy trip. Maybe he'd be able to grab a souvenir on the way home.

_If_ he made it home.

* * *

**ANNDD CHAPTER 2, FINISHED! Sorry if this chapter seems too Chris-centric, but it is his POV after all.**

**The three new OCs I got were pretty damn awesome too. Wanna see 'em?**

**Christopher (Chris) M. Spence – Submitted by 'sonofthetrigod'**

**Nixie Minore – Submitted by 'Call me cat333'**

**Luna Greene – Submitted by 'DidYouSayHarryPotter'**

**So how was the chapter? Did you like it? You can tell me in a review! (Hint hint)**

**Until next time!**

**- Sleepy-Crobat**


End file.
